The Origin of Darth Mauler
Category: Fan Fiction *Author: Darth Mauler *Time Period: 40 BBY *Author's Notes: This is the story of how Darth Mauler became a Sith. I was born Kaladar Renfara on Naboo, in 40 BBY. My father was a tradesman and my mother was a teacher, so the first years of my life were filled with blissful ignorance of the corruption and evil that existed in the galaxy. My mother was force-sensitive, and could do little tricks that surprised me. By the time I was 4, I was able to do tricks of my own, but my mother told me to never do them in front of others, since they were our secret. I later learned that she was protecting me from the Jedi, whom she referred to as ‘Baby-Snatchers’. When I was 8, the battle of Naboo took place, but my family survived without any injury. Two years later we moved to Coruscant, since my father couldn’t conduct his growing business affairs on Naboo any longer. At first my mother and I missed the tranquility of Theed, but we eventually adapted to the constant flow of air traffic outside our windows. My father enrolled me in an elite school which focused on physical training and defense as well as academics, since he didn’t like me relying upon the force if I was ever in a fight. I was a quick learner, and excelled at the fighting techniques taught to me. It was a good thing too, since I had to put them to use when envious students thought they could take me down. By the time I was 14, I was the best in my class, and could easily defeat students older than me. My instructors commented that I showed the speed and skill of a Jedi padawan, but I lied and said that I had no connection to the force whatsoever. My life was at a high point, and that was when things started to go wrong. My father had somehow angered a powerful business associate, and soon his business began to suffer. Over the next few months I had to drop out of my elite school, and we were making plans to move to a less prestigious address. But the worst was yet to come. A contract was taken out on my father’s life, and I came home one day to find my parents murdered. My initial shock and horror were interrupted by a strong feeling of impending doom. Using all my speed, I raced out of the apt. Just as I reached the hallway, an explosion threw me to the floor. There must have been a thermal detonator attached to a proximity sensor in the room. I picked myself up and left the building, fearing for my life. Not knowing who I could turn to, I fled to the lower levels, where I had gone exploring on occasion, and spent the next few weeks stealing what I needed to survive. I managed to fall in with a gang who saw potential in me, so I had a relatively safe place to sleep. I learned the basics of gang life from the leader, but after only 4 months, a more powerful rival gang killed him and most of the gang. I was too skilled for them, and the leader recognized that I was gifted with the force. He offered me a spot in his gang, which he said was the elite human gang of the lower levels. I accepted, sensing the presence of the force in him. The accommodations were much better, since we weren’t as far down, and the food and air were much improved as well. Since I was the only other Force-gifted member of the gang, the leader, Harkon, gave me special privileges that only the top members had. This upset most of the other members, but I didn’t care. Those who were stupid enough to challenge me soon learned to keep their distance. Harkon was an exceptionally skilled fighter, and expected me to learn the moves he taught me perfectly. When I didn’t, he taught me lessons on how to inflict pain on one’s enemy, both physically, and force powered. One day during training, I asked him where he learned to use the Force, and he said that he was taken by the Jedi as a baby. He grew up learning their skills and doctrine, but when his actions began to show dark thoughts and ambitions, he was cast out. Even though he had opened up to me, or maybe because of it, he told me to never bring the subject up again. But I wanted to know where he learned to use his darker powers. Instead of telling me he showed me, and I nearly lost consciousness from the pain. We never spoke of it again, but his punishment made me even more determined to learn all of his secrets and fighting techniques. Almost all the gang members kept away from me, but there was one other outcast who I thought could be useful to me. His name was Kraysten, and he was a genius when it came to building electronic devices. The others pushed him around a bit since he wasn’t much of a fighter, but I soon put an end to that. I asked him if he could build me an electrified staff, since I had been training with a staff for a few years. A bit of electricity at both ends would make it hurt even more, which is what I wanted. He said he would do it, and set about acquiring the parts to build it. Our gang made a living by going to the upper levels and stealing things, then selling them to the highest bidder. Harkon also took on private jobs, stealing specific items and then delivering them to the clients. There was one client he told us very little about. Harkon was the only one who would meet with him, since he was supposedly a rich city official. We made the most credits for the items we stole for him. I started going on some of Harkon’s private jobs after a few months, which required the utmost in stealth. He taught me how to almost disappear into the force, so we could slip by even the most alert of guards. This became my life for the next 4 years, as I grew stronger in the force, more skilled in hand to hand combat, and when I needed to be, lethal with my electrostaff or knife. The Clone Wars began when I was 17, but life in the lower levels and on Coruscant itself didn’t change much. We defended our turf from rival gangs, and profited from our illicit dealings. One evening when I was almost 20 and out walking alone in the back alleys of the Uscru entertainment district, I felt a presence of the force. It was very different from Harkon, darker, and more powerful. It almost felt like someone was right behind me, so I quickly turned to defend myself, but there was no one there. I turned back, unsure of what it was, and a mysterious, cloaked figure stood a few feet in front of me. I immediately stepped back and drew my knife, but the figure simply raised a hand and sent the knife flying out of my grip. Dark energy emanated from him, yet I somehow knew he meant me no harm. His face was obscured by his hood, so I could only hear him speak as he said in a low monotone voice “I have been observing you for some time, and I believe you are ready.” I asked “Ready for what? Who are you?” He said “Who I am is of no concern to you, yet. But I do believe you are ready to kill your leader, Harkon.” This surprised me, and I asked “Are you crazy? Why would I want to do that?” He answered flatly, “Because he is the one who murdered your parents.” The shock left me speechless at first, but then I said “You’re lying! You just want me to kill Harkon for some twisted reason!” He responded with “Harkon has become increasingly greedy over the years, and has taken on side jobs as an assassin, which has displeased me. One of these jobs was for a businessman who wanted to kill an associate over a dispute of credits. This took place almost 5 years ago.” I realized that he must be telling the truth, and my hate started to swell. The figure said “Good. Let your hate give you the strength you need. But do not let it control you. Master your hate. Control it. Then you can let it all spew forth when you need it.” The figure told me that I would be well rewarded for my service, but I didn’t care about the credits. I wanted Harkon dead, and I would make him suffer before the final strike. I was also to acquire a crystal in Harkon’s possession, which he had failed to deliver to the figure. Before he departed, he said “Meet me here at the same time tomorrow to tell me of your success, or I shall have to find another to do the job.” He disappeared, and I slowly walked back to our hideout, trying to decide the best time to do it. I went straight to my quarters, not able to face Harkon yet without losing control. I knew there would be chaos in the gang afterwards, so I decided to advise Kraysten to go before I made my move. I told him nothing of my plans, just that he needed to leave first thing in the morning and not return. He trusted me, and gave me no argument. In the morning he made up an excuse of needing some special parts, and left without delay. He took just what he valued most, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. I kept my distance from Harkon, and he was busy with other matters, so I had time to think. Shortly after midday, most of the gang was sent out on a raid. I knew this was the moment, and went to confront Harkon in his chambers. They were all the way in back, behind permacrete doors in case of an attack, so I wouldn’t have to kill him silently. I had my knife in my boot, knowing Harkon would suspect something if I brought my electrostaff. He was standing behind his desk talking to Tersel when I entered, the gang member I despised most. Harkon asked what I wanted, and I told him I needed to speak with him alone. But he told me to return later, since they were planning the next job. I knew I wouldn’t get a better chance, so I turned as if to leave, then drew my knife from my boot. Tersel was just a few steps away, so I quickly spun around and grabbed him, and then slit his throat without hesitation. Harkon yelled as Tersel dropped to the floor clutching his throat, and he was dead a few moments later. I stared straight at Harkon, trying to control my anger, and a sudden realization came over his face as he said “So, he asked you to kill me. He knew I would never suspect one of my own, especially not you. How much is he paying you? I can top his offer.” I knew he was just trying to distract me, and as expected, he went for the blaster he kept in the top drawer. But I was already jumping over the desk and grabbing his wrist before he could fire. He deflected my knife hand with a block from his right, and he turned me around and slammed me into the wall with all his strength. I dropped my knife and had to recover my breath, so I head butted him and kneed him in the groin. We fought intensely for a few minutes, and I used every dirty trick he taught me on him. He sent a force-thrown object into my back, but I ignored the pain and let my anger fuel my own force assault, hurling him into the wall. I then grabbed him and slammed him to the floor, letting loose a fury of force-enhanced fists to his face, pummeling him until his features were unrecognizable. I had been holding back my full strength from him for a while, and finally I was able to pay him back for all the punishment he gave me in training. When I was through rearranging his face, I force-attracted my knife to my hand, then plunged it deep into his chest as I said “This is for my parents.” But before he died, his last words were “He will kill you too…when …” His words trailed off as he breathed his last, and after a moment I removed my blade from him. I thought I would feel better after killing him, but I just felt drained. I went to the safe and opened it using the force, but the crystal wasn’t inside. I knew I couldn’t leave without it, so I started searching Harkon’s pockets. I finally found it on the chain he always wore around his neck. It glowed in my hands with a strange light, so I guessed it had some kind of force power, but I didn’t know what. No wonder Harkon wanted it for himself. I put it in my pocket and rose to my feet. That’s when I saw one of the scouts come in the door, and I was caught literally red handed, since my hands were covered with Harkon’s blood. He ran out screaming, and I hoped that most of the gang had not yet returned. I grabbed my pack and staff, which I had left out in the hallway, then went to the entrance. Nine of the fighters stood there, ready for a battle. I was a bit fatigued from my fight with Harkon, so I decided to try a bit of intimidation along with some force induced fear. I said “Let me pass and I won’t burn your eyes out before I kill you.” Most of their faces showed doubt and fear, but only two were affected sufficiently, and ran out in a panic. I dropped my pack and turned on my electrostaff, and focused myself once more. They slowly started fanning out to encircle me, and I let them. I knew each of their strengths and weaknesses, and chose to charge the weakest among them first. I took him out easily, and then defended a strike from the left. After high-kicking the fighter to my right, I swung my staff to break the arm of another. I was fighting well, ignoring the minor aches and pains I received from Harkon. But my technique was still not perfect, and all it took was one misstep and one missed block to let the first strike hit me. That led to another strike, and soon I was on the defensive. Their confidence grew, which made them press harder. I was able to take out another fighter, but the four that remained were the best in the gang. I began to lose focus, and their blows became more accurate. I didn’t know how much longer I could hold out, but I vowed to take out as many of them as I could before I fell. Just then, I heard a voice. Although it was just a whisper at first, it was perfectly clear. It said “You are strong with the force. Open up and let my dark spirit infuse you with power.” The air crackled with energy, and I wasn’t the only one who noticed. The energy surrounded me, and made everyone stop and stare at it. Suddenly I felt a power like never before course through me. It burned like fire, and I cried out in shock and pain, with a voice I didn’t recognize. The look of shock on their faces was profound, as if they didn’t see me any longer, but something absolutely terrifying. The pain subsided, and I smiled. I charged them with such ferocity and strength, striking them down with blazing speed. I showed no mercy, first immobilizing them with my staff, then snapping their bones like twigs. I felt almost as if the voice was controlling my actions, since I moved in ways I had never done before. When all of them were dead, I felt exultant, and hungry for more kills. The voice spoke again, and said “Calm yourself now. The battle is over. Gather your things and leave.” The fury inside me subsided, and I looked down at myself and saw I was splattered with blood, so I had to quickly wash off and change before I left. I went to the refresher, and as I looked in the mirror I saw that my green eyes glowed red, and for a split second I thought I saw another face staring back at me. It was a fearsome red and black face with horns, and it made me think back to my history lessons on Naboo. Near the end of the invasion of the Trade Federation, it was reported that a Sith lord tried to assassinate Queen Amidala. He killed a Jedi during the battle, but was defeated by a second Jedi. There was no other mention of him, but I found it fascinating back when I first heard it. I splashed my face with some water to rinse off the blood, then changed clothes and left with my pack and staff, the crystal around my neck. I had to lay low until evening, so I went to a sleazy bar near the Outlander Club, where I doubted anyone in the gang would look for me. On my way there I saw Kraysten, and he wanted to know what happened. I just told him that Harkon was dead and that he should never go back there. I suggested that he go and find work in another sector, or even on another planet, since he had valuable skills that people would pay for. We said our good byes, and then he left. I went back to the meeting place when evening came, and the cloaked figure arrived on time, appearing out of the shadows. He told me that the news of Harkon’s death had spread throughout the lower levels, which caused other gangs to take advantage of the situation. The hideout was attacked, and most of the members were killed, sending the others to flee for their lives. The ransacking continued even as we spoke. Everything that could be taken would be gone by morning. As he came closer he paused, and said “You seem different, changed. But perhaps that is because you have given yourself over to the dark side. That is good. I sense it strongly from you. Do you have the item I requested?” I took it from my neck and held it out, and it flew to his hand. He inspected it for a moment, seeing it pulse and glow, then put it in a pocket within the folds of his robe. He then took out two things and said “Take these.” A data chip and a small round holocom flew into my outstretched hand, and he said “I have deposited 100,000 credits into an account for you. All the information is on the chip. And since you no longer have a place to live, I have also arranged an apt. for you, in a better sector of the city. Keep the holocom on you at all times. I shall contact you when I need your services.” He disappeared, and then the voice spoke again, saying “Learn what you can from him, but do not cross him. He is far more dangerous than you could imagine.” I went to the upper level apt. my new employer had procured for me, and I thought it funny that it had a perfect view of the Jedi temple. In another life I could have been there instead of where I was. I did wonder what secrets it held inside, since most of the knowledge of the force rested with the Jedi.